Simplify the following expression: ${-1+6(-r-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 + {6(}\gray{-r-8}{)} $ $ -1 {-6r-48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6r {-1 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6r {-49}$ The simplified expression is $-6r-49$